Kangaskhan
/ |dexcokalos=062 |dexalola= / |gen=Generation I |species=Parent Pokémon |type=Normal |imheight=7'03" |metheight=2.2 m |imweight=176.4 lbs. |metweight=80.0 kg |egg1=Monster |body=06 |ability=Early Bird Scrappy |dw=Inner Focus |color=Brown |male=0 |2-name=Mega Kangaskhan |2-jname=メガガルーラ Mega Garuura |2-ndex=115M |2-ndexprev=Tangela |2-ndexnext=Horsea |2-dexkanto=115 |2-dexjohto= / |2-dexcokalos=062 |2-dexalola= / |2-gen=Generation I |2-species=Parent Pokémon |2-egg1=Monster |2-body=06 |2-type=Normal |2-imheight=7'03" |2-metheight=2.2 m |2-imweight=220.5 lbs. |2-metweight=100.0 kg |2-ability=Parental Bond |2-color=Brown |2-male=0 }}Category:Mega Pokémon Kangaskhan (Japanese: ガルーラ Garuura) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Kangaskhan is known as a Parent Pokémon. She resembles a large dinosaur-like kangaroo. Her baby is often seen in her pouch. When Mega Evolution is activated, the adult remains unchanged physically, while her young one emerges from the pouch and increases in size and power. Behavior Kangaskhan is a caring and devoted Pokémon, with strong maternal instincts. A mother will carry her young in the marsupial-like pouch on her stomach, and rarely lets her out of her sight. When she feels safe, the parent will let the baby out to play. Young Kangaskhan are obedient and loyal to their parents and do their best to help fight off enemies during battle. Natural abilities Kangaskhan can have the ability Early Bird or the ability Scrappy. Early Bird allows Kangaskhan to wake up faster. Scrappy allows Kangaskhan's -type moves to hit -type Pokémon. This Pokémon is known for the fact that she has a baby in her pouch in front of her. She is known as the good parent Pokémon, and if she feels that either of them (that being the baby and her) is being harmed, she will attack. Various Kangaskhan use a variation of moves such as Crunch, Shadow Claw, Outrage, Dizzy Punch, Earthquake, Drain Punch, Avalanche, and Brick Break in battle. Evolution Kangaskhan can evolve into her mega form in Pokémon X/Y, during battle. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Kangaskhan= |-| Mega Kangaskhan= Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Breeding Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites Mega Evolution Sprites Trivia * Kangaskhan is the only Pokémon that appears as two individual Pokémon, but are both labelled as one despite the fact that most of the later Pokémon have individual stages for baby forms. ** This also makes Kangaskhan the only Pokémon whose young doesn't evolve, but instead just gets bigger and older. * Kangaskhan's name was probably derived from the Mongol leader, Genghis Khan, and Kangaroo. * A Kangaskhan owns a storage shop in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon games. * Some glitch Pokémon are able to evolve into Kangaskhan. ** One of these glitch Pokémon is 'M, which is sometimes said to be a scrapped version of Marowak. This is supported by the fact that 'M has the same color palette as Marowak. (To be more specific, 'M is said to be Marowak's original design, but was scrapped due to complications in the evolutionary line. However, the creators didn't have enough time to delete this version of Marowak, so they stuck it in slot #000, the same slot that many glitch Pokémon are in.) * Strangely, in the Mystery Dungeon games, when Kangaskhan levels up, she states "I leveled up! And so did the baby in my pouch". This means that the baby levels up at the same time as the mother, therefore making it the same level as its mother. * If a Kangaskhan is to lay an egg, the hatching would already have a baby in its pouch. ** The same occurs with a Chansey/Blissey that isn't holding a Luck Incense, as the baby Chansey already has an egg in its pouch. * Kangaskhan is the only Normal-type Pokémon that doesn't gain a second typing upon Mega Evolving. * If a Mega Kangaskhan uses a move that doesn't have a chain (Fury Swipes has a chain), the move will then hit 2x, likely because the baby Kangaskhan can now battle. * In Pokémon Go, Kangaskhan is exclusive to Australia and cannot be found elsewhere. Origin Kangaskhan appears to be based on a kangaroo. Gallery 115Kangaskhan OS anime.png 115Kangaskhan OS anime 2.png 115Kangaskhan AG anime.png 115Kangaskhan-Mega XY anime.png 115Kangaskhan Dream.png 115Kangaskhan Mega Dream.png 115Kangaskhan Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Red and Blue Rescue Teams.png 115Kangaskhan Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky.png 115Kangaskhan Pokemon Stadium.png Mega Kangaskhan trophy SSBWU.png 115Kangaskhan LGPE.png 115Kangaskhan-Mega LGPE.png 115Kangaskhan Pokémon HOME.png 115Kangaskhan Mega Pokémon HOME.png Kangaskhan-GO.png Kangaskhan GO Shiny.png KangaskhanSprite.png ShinyKangaskhanSprite.png KangaskhanMegaSprite.png ShinykangaskhanMegaSprite.png Category:Kanto Safari Zone Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon